


In the Astronomy Tower

by Jappa13



Series: Harry Potter Oneshot Collection [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: To everyone they are enemies. But hidden high in this tower, they are two people with an unusual friendship.





	In the Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted to Ffnet: 27/06/11  
> Edited: 23/06/17

Smoke streamed out of the window, only visible due to the light cast by the big bright moon in the sky. The light filtered through the windows, the moon casting its rays over the two teenage boys sitting quietly in the room.

The end of their cigarettes blazed bright red as the dark haired by took in a deep drag. He blew the smoke out through his nose in a deep sigh. It seemed natural to him, the way he breathed in the smoke, almost like he was an old man who'd been smoking all his life. Instead he's just a troubled teenage boy who's only been smoking for less than a year.

Next to him, the blond haired boy was also taking in long drags of his smoke, forming unusual shapes with his lips in an attempt to blow out smoke rings. He's been trying to for months but has yet to make any progress.

When Harry let out another long sigh, Draco stopped trying to make a smoke ring and turned to his unlikely friend. “What's up?”

Harry let out a small groan and thumped his head back against the wall. “Hermione's on my case again.” he muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes. “What's wrong this time?” he asked, flicking away the ash at the end of the smoke.

“What _isn't_ wrong?” Harry took a long drag and blew the smoke at the ceiling. “Not only did she complain about how I'm not studying enough, she also complained about how I'm always sneaking out at night getting up to _God knows what_.” his voice reached an almost painfully high pitch as he imitated Hermione's whining. He loved her to bits, there's no doubt about it, but sometimes she grated on his nerves.

“Thank Merlin I'm not friends with her,” Draco muttered. “I have enough trouble with Blaise _and_ Pansy always at me. If she decided to join them I might as well leap out this bloody window.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's words. Such a bloody drama queen. They drifted off into companionable silence, the only sound being the wheeze of the wind and the hoot of the owls.

Draco started chuckling to himself after a moment, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

“Just imagining Weasley's face if he ever found out where you actually snuck off to.”

“Knowing Ron, he'll see you in the room and immediately jump to the conclusion that we're fucking.” Harry laughed.

Draco turned his nose up. “No, _thank you,_ ” he muttered.

“Like you wouldn't want a piece of this ass, you poofter!”

Draco reached over with his free hand and shoved Harry to the side. “Shove off, Potter.” he grumbled. Harry sprang back upright and took a quick drag of the smoke.

“That wasn't a denial!” he cheered. “Knew you were lusting after me.”

Draco rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his lips. He knew Harry wasn't serious.

The smile soon faded though.

“I wish we could be friends outside this room.” he whispered.

Harry nudged his shoulder against the blonds. “Soon, yeah?” he gave him an encouraging smile. “When the wars over.”

“When will that be?” Draco muttered. Always a pessimist. Though, Harry thought, its hard to be optimistic in a war.

“Tell you what, as soon as Voldemort's dead, you can come running towards me, calling out my name like a long lost lover. And I will lift you into my arms and swing you around.”

“This is why people think we're fucking.”

“Draco,” Harry laughed, “People think we're fucking because we spend every waking moment outside of this room insulting each other. It's gotten to the point that people think it's a cover up.”

Draco mashed his finished cigarette against the stone and held out his hand for another one. “Well, they aren't exactly wrong.”

Harry dropped another smoke into the pale hand and pulled one out for himself. “We're almost out, I'll have to owl Dudley for some more.”

Draco shoved a hand into his pocket and pullet out some galleons. “Here,” he muttered around the smoke in his mouth. He was using his wand to light it. After taking a long breath in, he finished his sentence. “That should be enough to get us a couple more packs. Then Hermione might get off your back about the weird packages you're getting.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest, because Draco had give him _waaaay_ too much, but thought twice about it. Draco was right. There's been a couple of times where he's narrowly been able to stop Ron and Hermione opening the packages. If they even got a _hint_ at what was in them, there'd be hell to pay.

Particularly 'cause he's underage and it's technically illegal.

“Thanks.”

Draco shrugged. His lips rounded and he started puffing his cheeks in and out. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Give up, you'll never make those smoke rings without magic.”

“Just you wait.”


End file.
